Mauvaise blague
by lasurvolte
Summary: [death-fic] Jasper ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui disait Clarke, parce qu'il y a des vérités trop durs pour être possible ou imaginable.


**Titre :** Mauvaise blague

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty ou presque.

* * *

Jasper n'avait pas cru Clarke.

Quand bien même Clarke ne mentait jamais et surtout ne faisait pas de blague, il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle puisse dire la vérité.

Clarke était tout simplement devenue folle, saoul, drogué ou menteuse. Ou tout ça en même temps. Parce que c'était l'explication la plus logique à ce qu'elle était entrain de lui raconter.

Jasper eut donc la seule réaction possible devant cette blague, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, il éclata de rire.

Bellamy et Octavia le regardèrent de travers et pourquoi ? Ils auraient dû rire eux aussi.

Clarke posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper, doucement, comme on le ferait avec un petit animal fragile qu'il ne faudrait pas effrayer.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée.

Jasper secoua la tête et sourit.

\- Désolée de quoi Clarke ? Tout va bien.

Bellamy l'attrapa par le col, comme pour le secouer comme un prunier, il avait l'air fâché :

\- Tu comprends ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Ou t'es juste un gamin sans cervelle et sans cœur ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, dit Jasper, mais je sais que c'est juste pour rire.

Bellamy le relâcha l'air dégoûté, et Clarke devint très pâle. Octavia secoua la tête :

\- C'est la vérité Jasper, dit la brune.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te mentir là-dessus, ce serait trop cruel, ajouta Clarke.

Mais Jasper refusait de croire ou d'écouter. Clarke racontait forcément n'importe quoi.

Forcément.

Monty était parti chercher des plantes dans la forêt avec Clarke et d'autres. Et s'il n'était pas revenu c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait dû se perdre. Il suffisait juste de partir à sa recherche. Voilà.

\- Il s'est fait attaqué Jasper, insista Clarke.

N'importe quoi.

\- Monty est mort.

\- La ferme ! Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant, cria Jasper agressif.

Bellamy s'intercala entre Clarke et Jasper.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle.

\- Mais elle n'arrête pas de mentir ! Hurla Jasper.

Et Bellamy hurla plus fort encore :

\- Elle ne ment pas, Monty est mort !

Clarke posa sa main sur Bellamy pour qu'il se calme.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Non, murmura-t-il

Mais déjà deux adolescents arrivaient depuis la forêt, portant une planche avec quelqu'un dessus. Ils la posèrent par terre non loin de Jasper.

\- Je suis désolée Jasper, répéta Clarke parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, ils ont attaqué à l'improviste et on n'a rien pu faire.

Jasper refusait toujours d'y croire et s'approcha du corps en se disant _« ce n'est pas Monty »_ ou encore _« il va se réveiller en criant_ _« bouh ! je t'ai bien eu ! T'aurais vu ta tête ! »_ _et ils rigoleraient tous les deux comme des poires pendant dix minutes. »_

Il se pencha vers lui et c'était bien Monty, blessé, immobile et tout ce sang c'était bien le sien.

 _« Tu parles »_ se dit Jasper _« c'est pas du sang »._ Et il se pencha vers Monty en criant :

\- Allez ! Réveille toi ! Je sais que tu fais semblant !

C'était évident qu'il faisait semblant, car Monty ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était allé dans la forêt tout confiant :

\- Je vais te montrer que c'est pas si dangereux, avait-il dit à Jasper, puis il lui avait sourit et s'était éloigné avec Clarke et le groupe.

Il devait lui montrer, il ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il devait lui montrer !

\- Réveille toi ! Répéta Jasper.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Monty et leur donna deux bonnes baffes.

\- Debout ! Ordonna-t-il.

Mais Monty ne réagissait pas du tout.

Jasper commençait à comprendre ce que l'on devait ressentir quand notre corps était éjecté dans l'espace. Plus d'oxygène, le vide et l'explosion intérieure.

\- Allez Monty ! Insista-t-il.

Mais les yeux de Monty restèrent obstinément fermés. La blessure ne se referma pas par magie et le sang était vraiment du sang.

\- Monty, je t'en prie.

Octavia voulu s'approcher mais son frère l'en empêcha. Pour le moment Jasper devait être seul, et réaliser.

Le vide, la rencontre de Jasper et du trou noir.

\- Monty…

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, collant son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu m'as dis que ça risquait rien !

Les larmes. Des larmes comme des lacs, des pleurs comme quelqu'un qui meurt à l'intérieur. Jasper réalisait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son meilleur ami et c'était la pire chose au monde. La pire.

\- Non… Non Monty…

Jasper mouilla le visage de Monty de toutes les larmes qui lui tombaient des yeux puis il s'accrocha à lui. Le tirant contre lui, tout en chutant par terre. Tombant comme si on venait de lui couper les james. Et en fait c'était bien ce qu'on venait de faire n'est ce pas ? Lui couper les jambes, supprimer ses bras, lui percer le cœur et l'âme.

Il serra Monty contre lui.

\- Tu peux pas mourir tu m'entends ? Tu peux pas être mort !

Les gens autour de Jasper essayaient de l'aider mais il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien d'autres que son meilleur ami.

\- T'as pas le droit… Je vais devenir quoi moi sans toi ?

Jasper embrassa les joues de Monty.

\- On a vécu trop de trucs ensemble pour que tu me lâches comme ça, on doit vivre encore d'autres trucs.

Mais Monty ne bougeait pas, ne frémissait pas.

\- Merde Monty, non ! Je ne l'accepterai pas !

Jasper avait crié, gémit en même temps.

Sa vie lui repassait comme un film dans sa tête.

Le sourire de Monty.

Monty et lui entrain de rire pour une raison quelconque.

Oh bon sang, Monty qui le taquinait.

Eux entrain de se disputer et de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se réconcilier.

Monty, Monty, Monty.

Et maintenant on lui disait de poursuivre seul ?

Jasper sans Monty ?

Quelle blague de merde.

Et puis il y avait plus. Il y avait ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Ce qui aurait pu se passer. Jasper pleura, pleura, pleura. Il cria et pleura et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui reprendre Monty ou le consoler. Il pleura comme on pleure à la fin d'un monde, et c'était la fin du sien.

Et puis tout à coup, il arrêta de pleurer. Trop brusquement pour que ça ne cache pas un mauvais coup.

Jasper releva des yeux déterminés vers Clarke alors qu'il se remettait debout :

\- Il va falloir bien prendre soin de lui, dit-il.

\- Jasper…

\- Monty était quelqu'un de bien, la meilleure personne au monde…

\- Oui.

\- Alors il mérite quelque chose de décent, traitez le bien.

Clarke hocha la tête alors qu'on aidait Jasper à remettre correctement le corps sur la planche. Jasper s'éloigna un instant, puis revint avec une couverture qu'il posa sur son meilleur ami. Il embrassa sa bouche, ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, c'est super bête, j'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais.

Jasper pensait qu'il aurait le temps, qu'il n'était pas obligé, qu'on les laisserait vivre ensemble, il avait été idiot de croire qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre dans un monde aussi hostile. Il couvrit le visage de Monty avec la couverture, puis il se recula.

Il avait un air déterminé qui effrayait Octavia.

\- Jasper, appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle sans vraiment la voir.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras, mais il la repoussa et se tourna vers la forêt. Commençant à marcher droit devant lui, ignorant les cris d'Octavia. Il se mit à courir d'un coup.

Clarke et Bellamy finirent par réagir, et se mirent à lui courir après. Mais il avait déjà pris de l'avance.

Le désespoir donnait des ailes à Jasper, il couru jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où lui-même s'était fait attaquer. Quelle ironie, lui avait survécu. Lui on l'avait aidé.

Mais pas Monty. Pas Monty.

Pourquoi ?

Jasper tomba à genoux une fois à destination et hurla :

\- Je suis là ! Vous m'entendez bande de saloperies ? Tuez moi ! Vous m'avez pris Monty, alors allez-y, tuez moi ! TUEZ MOI !

Il hurla encore et encore, réclamant la mort sans qu'elle ne vienne. Comme si ses bourreaux se délectaient bien plus de sa douleur que de sa mort.

Bellamy le rattrapa le premier et l'empêcha de continuer de crier en posant sa main sur bouche.

\- La ferme ! Arrête ça Jasper !

Jasper le mordit.

\- Arrête ! Ton copain ne voudrait pas ça.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Qu'est ce que tu connaissais de Monty ?

\- Je sais qu'il t'a protégé contre moi, il t'a protégé contre Murphy aussi quand celui-ci voulait te tuer, et je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour rien !

Jasper secoua la tête et hurla encore. Bellamy le frappa pour le faire taire.

Clarke arriva à ce moment là.

\- Bellamy ! Arrête !

Elle s'approcha de Jasper et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle, moi aussi j'ai perdu les gens que j'aimais. Mon père. Mon meilleur ami.

Jasper arrêta de crier, restant contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que tu vives avec ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu un jour sans Monty.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes alors.

Jasper serra les dents. Les larmes lui remontant aux yeux.

\- C'est injuste Clarke.

\- Oui, mais c'est comme ça.

C'était comme ça.

Jasper rentra avec eux, et Octavia se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais ne lui rendit pas non plus son étreinte.

xxx

Jasper s'éteignit. Il perdit sa lumière, son sourire. Et il semblait étrangement seul aussi. Octavia et Clarke avaient souvent l'impression que Monty allait surgir derrière lui et que Jasper allait éclater de rire.

Ca n'arrivait jamais. Evidemment.

Jasper n'avait plus peur, il aida à construire le camp, il sortait aussi pour aller chercher de l'eau, des plantes, pour aider à chasser. Parlait peu.

Et il arrivait parfois à Clarke de regretter.

De se dire qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser partir, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de le retenir.

Mais à ce moment là Jasper apparaissait et l'aidait pour un truc ou un autre, ou bien proposait son aide à quelqu'un, et Clarke soufflait.

Non.

Vivant c'était mieux.

C'était forcément mieux.

La douleur s'apaiserait. Même estropié de la partie que Jasper aimait le plus, il pouvait avancer.

Il y arriverait.

Il fallait y croire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé, je trouve cette fic un peu niaise. Bon je suis aussi désolé d'avoir pu tuer une chose aussi mignonne que Monty et d'avoir fait souffrir Jasper-le-doudou. Bon, ben j'espère que ça vous aura pas paru trop mièvre quand même et que vous avez apprécié. (Je n'ai vu que 5 épisodes de la série, si jamais, évitez les spoils en comm please).


End file.
